


New World, Same as the Old World

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	New World, Same as the Old World

"This is quite a _display_ , Lucius." Severus looked around at the completely renovated dining room of Malfoy Manor, furniture included. If he didn't know it was the same room, he wouldn't have believed it. "I sense Narcissa's touch?"

"She does love the scent of lavender," Lucius replied. "It is far less trouble to indulge her with bouquets and scented candles rather than traveling to the south of France to see the lavender in bloom." Lucius gestured toward a large painting on the wall, a pair of lovers under a large tree, a field of lavender stretching out before them. 

Severus mentally recalled lavender's anti-depressant quality and deemed it suitable for the requirements of a post-war wizarding world. Especially for people like the Malfoys. 

"I do apologize that she was unable to join us. She was most heartbroken."

"No doubt Draco needed his mother's advice with regard to the appropriate gift for his bride to be."

After far too much wine and a scrumptious lunch, as well as the scent of lavender wafting through the air, Severus was feeling _warm_. 

"When did you say Narcissa would be returning?" Severus met Lucius's eyes and he looked as aroused as Severus felt. 

"I didn't say." They both stood and in two short strides, Severus reached Lucius. He undid his trousers while Lucius did the same, both men freeing their erections. Wrapping his hand around both their lengths, Lucius groaned and Severus dove in for a kiss. It was rough and needy, all teeth and tongue. 

It was so familiar, the scent of Lucius, the weight of his cock in his hand. They hadn't been close since the Dark Lord's return four years ago. It hadn't been safe. But now, in this new world, anything was possible. This first time was fast and furious, come spurting between them, Lucius leaning back against the table, Severus panting heavily.

"Next time we shall do this properly," Lucius said. 

"I should hope so." Severus cleaned the mess with a flick of his wand. "I am assuming Narcissa still has that _habit_?"

"Indeed she does." Lucius laughed. "Most excellent spellwork on that portrait in the guestroom, Severus. No one has ever suspected that its true purpose is so she can watch the goings on from behind the wall."

Severus smirked and inclined his head, looking forward to the evening's _performance_. "I believe this will be a most entertaining visit."

"Narcissa has always enjoyed your stays in the past." Lucius smoothed down his clothes and ran a hand over his hair. "Now, come into the library and we shall discuss more mundane things such as why the Potter boy believed you loved his mother."

Severus snorted and Lucius wrapped an arm around his shoulder, walking him to the other room, just two old friends catching up on old times.


End file.
